This invention relates to a pivotally mounted trolling motor and particularly to an operating handle for selectively pivoting of the motor between drive position and into a raised transport position.
In the art of trolling, small electric driven outboard motor units are mounted to the transom of a boat and employed for slow speed maneuverability and positioning of the fishing boats. The electric drive motor is housed within the lower unit and coupled to drive a suitable propeller. A unique electric trolling motor is employed in bass fishing and the like where the motor is primarily employed for limited maneuverability within a fishing area to properly locate the boat with respect to and positioning of the fishermans lines. The motor preferably provides a high thrust, low speed output which is adapted to accurate and fine control of the turning and moving forces. The motoris turned by a foot control coupled by push pull cables to a turning gear means in the head of the motor. Generally, the trolling motor is separate from a high powered internal combustion outboard motor which is provided for rapid propulsion to the fishing location or spot. The trolling motor includes a pivotal support bracket assembly which is normally mounted to a forward boat deck and permits dropping of the lower unit of motor into the water or alternatively raising of the motor completely from the water and lying on the deck during the high speed transportation of the fishing craft. Generally, the support bracket assembly includes a horizontal mounting bracket which is fixedly mounted to the boat and pivoting bracket to which the electric trolling motor is secured. Various linkage systems have been suggested for supporting and orienting of the outboard motor unit with respect to the mounting bracket to permit the convenient raising and lowering of the outboard motor unit. Generally, such linkages are relatively complex and are exposed moving elements creating a potentially hazardous environment particularly where the operator's attention may be on other matters and time is important. A particularly unique and satisfactory enclosed construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,680 of Charles F. Alexander, Jr. entitled "PIVOTAL MOUNT ASSEMBLY FOR TROLLING MOTORS" assigned to the same assignee to the same assignee. The trolling motor as disclosed in such application and other prior art is particularly employed in competitive bass fishing and the like where it is important that the fisherman can conveniently and rapidly raise and lower the trolling motor. As disclosed in that application the pivotal mounting includes a gear drive system such that the motor rotates in a swivel when raised and lowered. This lays the motor with head and lower unit on its side during transport and locates the lower unit centered with respect to the boat in the lowered propulsion position.
Generally, in the prior art to the trolling motor, the trolling motor is constructed to be raised and lowered only by moving to the area of the motor for manual grasping of the control head of the trolling motor. This is time consuming and presents another possible action which may prevent efficient and professional execution by the fisherman either by error or lack of skill. In fact, the fisherman will often grasp the steering cable which extends from the motor head and pull on the motor to raise and pivot it into the boat. As it pivots down to the deck the cable will often be kinked or bent, particularly at the entrance to the head. This may damage the cable and eventually result in breaking of the cable. Further, the motor mount is often angularly oriented on the deck with the cable extending backwardly along the center of the boat. When the operator pulls straight back, the motor pivots along its mounting plane and may cause further twisting and kinking of the cable unit. Such trolling motors are reasonably heavy and a strong pull on the motor is normally needed to at least initiate the upward movement. Further, the twisting force on the hand of the fisherman may therefore result in slipping or the like with an undesirably slow or troublesome movement of the motor.
Notwithstanding the several difficulties associated with the prior art devices, the prior art has not provided any convenient and reliable alternatives.